


How To Insult Someone

by eangallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eangallagher/pseuds/eangallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip doesn't like the word 'fuck'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Insult Someone

You might not think it when looking at Lip Gallagher as he is now, but he used to be a little bit of a prude; especially when it came to swear words.

The word he hated the most was _fuck_. He thought it was crude, ugly and uncreative. He figured that if you were going to insult someone the least you could do was to be creative about it; yelling 'fuck you!' just didn't cut it.

But then the day came when someone punched Ian and Lip got so angry he didn't know what to do with himself, yelling "go fuck yourself, you asshole!" after chasing the brat away. Afterwards he almost felt like he should wash his mouth with soap.

Later that day, when he was in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he started thinking. He figured that 'go fuck yourself' was a good enough insult, but that didn't change the fact that it was ugly sounding. _How to say 'go fuck yourself' without actually saying it...?_

The next day was the first time he told Frank to 'G.F.Y.'


End file.
